1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resin composition for press foaming, a foam obtained by press foaming, a process for producing a foam through press foaming, a footwear member having a layer of the foam and a footwear having the footwear member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foamed molded bodies obtained by press foaming are widely used for convenience goods, flouring materials, sound insulating materials, heat insulating materials, foot wears (e.g. outer soles, mid soles, insoles), and the like. As the foam, a foam obtained by subjecting an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer to press foaming is disclosed in JP-B-3-2657. Further, there is disclosed in JP-A-2005-314638, a molded body obtained by subjecting an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer obtained by copolymerizing ethylene with an α-olefin with a polymerization catalyst prepared by contact-treating a contact-treated product triisobutylaluminum with racemi-ethylene-bis(1-indenyl)zirconium diphenoxide, with a co-catalyst support obtained by reacting diethyl zinc, pentafluorophenol, water, silica and hexamethyldisilazane, to pressure foam molding. However, though the foam of the ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer described above was good in fatigue-resistance, it was insufficiently satisfied in tensile strength at break, and further, though the above-described foam of the ethylene-α-olefin copolymer was good in tensile strength at break, the fatigue-resistance was not sufficiently satisfied. Therefore, the foamed molded bodies were not sufficiently satisfied in balance between fatigue-resistance and tensile strength at break.